Locked Up
by Gazillionaire
Summary: When Bella is captured by Dr. Denman, it's on Cleo, Rikki, and Will to save her. But with every step they take, Dr. Denman is getting closer and closer to finding out about Cleo and Rikki. And Will has to put up with his annoying sister and leaving the Gold Coast in two months. Can they save Bella on top of all that?
1. Dr in the house

Science Experiment 08/16/2012

Chapter 1

_Cleo's house, 7:23 p.m._

**Third POV**

The entire floor of Cleo's bedroom was occupied by stuff.

The reason: Sleepover!

As Rikki and Bella dumped their sleeping bags onto the ground and hopped onto Cleo's bed, Cleo said, "You know guys, this is our third year anniversary of being a mermaid, at least for Rikki and me." She turned to Bella. "It's your eighth, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bella replies, "but you shouldn't have brought that up 'cause now I'll have to ignore you all night to plan for your surprise party."

"Haha, but honestly Bella, it's okay." Rikki laughed at her friend's silliness.

"Anyway, we should probably get to bed. Dad says that tonight we have to actually _sleep. _He says he's tired of us staying up all night and being grouchy in the morning." Cleo put in as she started a pillow fight by flinging a pillow at Rikki.

"We are _not _grouchy! Are we, Bella?" Rikki asked, picking up another pillow and hitting Cleo with it.

Cleo swung back but missed and hit Bella instead.

Bella retaliated by throwing a bunny plushie at Cleo's head. "No, but evidently if your dad thinks so-" she was broken off as Cleo tossed the bunny plushie back, and missed Bella by a little bit.

"Who's side are you on? I was the one who was defending your rights to stay up late at sleepovers." Rikki demanded as she hit Bella with a polar bear plushie.

"Neither side, I thought it was forbidden to take sides," Bella picked up a long cylinder-shaped pillow that Cleo called her "Huggy" ("It's soft and huggable! It's a perfect name!" Cleo had exclaimed when she told Rikki and Bella about her Huggy and Rikki and Bella had both yelled together, "Your HUGGY!?") and threw it, hitting both Rikki and Cleo.

"Hey, I thought my Huggy was off-limits," Cleo yelled as she picked up her Huggy and cradled it.

"You never mentioned it," Bella replied as she dodged a small pillow Rikki had thrown at her.

Pretty soon the three girls were laughing and arguing jokingly as they hit each other with pillows and plushies (And Cleo's Huggy).

They had no way of knowing that the night and the next day would bring many surprises as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

_University of Miami, 9"20 a.m. (Australia time 11:56 p.m.) _**(A.N. I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE TIME ZONE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN AUSTRALIA AND U.S. SO I JUST MADE THAT UP.)**

**Lewis's POV**

Oh man. This is bad. Really bad. Oh I wish I could be there with her. And Rikki and Bella too. But there's no way to warn them. It's near midnight in Australia and the girls are probably asleep. But no. I need to call her. I'll do it during my break.

Ever since I had left for college again (Cleo was devastated) I had regretted it. Now with more and more people getting closer and closer to finding out the girls' secret, are they really safe?

_Cleo's house, 2:27 a.m._

**Cleo's POV**

I was awoken at 2:30 in the morning by my phone ringing. It was Lewis. I was about to hang up in annoyance when Bella said (She and Rikki must have woken up and recognized the special ringtone I set for all of Lewis's calls.) "He knows it's the middle of the night here, and he wouldn't call unless it was something important. You'd better answer it."

I nodded in agreement and pushed the green button on my blackberry. Instantly I could hear Lewis's worried voice streaming into the phone. I put it on speakerphone so that Bella and Rikki could hear too.

"This is dangerous. Do hear me, Cleo? This is dangerous! Cleo, are you listening?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear the first part, what's dangerous?" I asked him.

"Listen, Cleo, I just heard that one of my teachers, Dr. Linda Denman, is leaving **tomorrow** to the Gold Coast for a little while to work on a science research project. I saw her folder. It had pictures of you, Rikki and Emma as mermaids in it. Cleo, listen! She's on to you. Stay together, and stay safe, alright?"

I couldn't believe it. Denman was coming back. After all we did to fight her off, it was for nothing. I took a deep breath. "Alright, Lewis, we will." I spoke into the phone.

"I love you, Cleo. Stay safe. Promise me."

"I promise." I told him. He hung up.

Rikki and I stared at each other in shock. None of us said much. Bella was smart enough to realize something was wrong. "What's going on, you guys?" She asked.

"Well, you see..." I had only meant to give her a short overview of the situation and about Denman. But Rikki soon took over and spent an entire half an hour telling Bella everything.

After a while we just sat there in silence. Sometimes one of us would make small talk by asking lame questions. None of us could fall asleep. In the end at around 4 in the morning my dad, who must've heard us talking, came in and ordered us to bed.

I didn't sleep at all. And, from the lack of Rikki's usual snores and and Bella's shuffling when she moved when she was asleep, I could tell that I wasn't the only one lying awake.


	2. New Powers

08/16/2012

**Chapter 2**

**New powers**

**Bella's POV**

I was scared. Okay, I admit it. I was scared. Really scared. Cleo and Rikki had told me about their Dr. Denman and this worried me. We only had until tomorrow to prepare for this.

There was also the fact that I was hiding my newfound powers from Cleo and Rikki. Yes, that's right. _New powers. _I was in the Moon Pool last time there was a full moon. Will had warned us that there was something strange about this full moon, only he didn't know if it was good or bad. But I didn't know and I went swimming. And so that was how I got new powers.

_**Flashback**_

_The beach, 4:10 p.m._

"Hey, babe," Will said lovingly as he came up to me at the beach.

"Hi, Will," I replied. I glanced up at the ocean.

"The weather's so perfect. It's great for a swim." I murmured.

"Then why don't you go?"

"There's a full moon tonight." I reminded him.

"That's alright, but you just have to make sure you get home before the full moon rises."

"Alright, thanks Will. I've been really wanting to go for a swim these days, just get some time alone." With that, I got up and ran into the ocean.

The water felt cool and smooth against me as I sped through. I swam slowly, playing with the fish and the dolphins. Sometimes I sped up and speed-swam (Which is when we shoot water out of our tail to go faster) through the water, watching the bubbles form behind me. I was the best swim I ever had.

I surfaced in the Moon Pool and just floated there on my back. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew it was already 6:30 and the full moon was rising. I gasped and tried to lift myself out of the pool, but it was too late. It had started.

I started to sweat. I realized that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Was the Moon Pool trying to kill me? I glanced down at myself. My body was flashing as if it were evolving. Then the moon went over the hole of the volcano and everything disappeared.

When I opened my eyes again I was lying on Will's couch at his boatshed. Will was standing over me, looking worried.

"Bella? Are you okay? Cleo and Rikki noticed you were gone and I went over and got you."

"Thanks Will, I'm fine. But I feel weird. _Different_. Like I've become someone else." I muttered.

"But that can't be possible," He replied.

"I know, it's just how I feel. It's probably nothing." I stood up.

"Do you want some water?" Will asked.

"It's okay, I'll get it." I replied.

Instantly a bottle of water floated off Will's table and zoomed over to me.

"Woah, did I just imagine that?" Will said.

"So that's what happened last night. I must've got new powers. Isn't that cool? I can move things!"

"Cool. But you might want a bit more practice?"

"Definitely." I replied.

"Alright, try moving that pencil over there."

I held out my hand. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Earthquake!

"Woah! Bella, stop!" Will cried. He grabbed my hand and instantly the small tremor stopped.

"Wow, did I just do that?"

"Yep. So you can create earthquakes and you have Telekinesis. What else can you do?"

"I don't know," I said. I stuck my hand in different motions. Nothing happened. But suddenly the room was a lot more shady. I glanced out the window and jumped. A huge tree had appeared and was blocking the light!

"Wow! I can control plants too!" I gasped.

"Awesome. Come on, let's go tell the girls."

"Wait." I stopped him. "No. Don't tell them."

"How come?"

"I just... Well..." I didn't actually know why. I just thought it wasn't a good idea. "Well, they might not take it lightly," I finally said. "If I have more powers than them."

"Good point. Maybe later, though."

"Later."

_**End of Flashback**_

I can't tell them. But, with the return of Dr. Denman, can I really afford to keep secrets?


	3. The Elements

08/16/2012

Chapter 3

The elements

**The next day**

_Palm Tree Boulevard, 3:11 p.m_

**Third POV**

Cleo, Bella and Rikki were strolling down the Boulevard by the beach. Each were looking longingly at the water. They each were dying for a swim but they knew better than to go.

_**Flashback**_

_Will's Boat shed, 2:09 p.m._

Bella, Rikki, Cleo and Will were in Will's boat shed. They were having a conference.

"Look, guys, you have to be careful." Will told the girls. "If this Denman finds out that you're still mermaids, then you guys are in big danger. And she could also find out that Bella is one. We have to be careful."

"We know, Will! We'll be careful," Bella said.

"And no more swimming."

"What?" All the girls said at the same time.

"What about those underwater cameras, eh?"

"We'll be fine." Cleo told him.

"Hey, guys... Listen, I've got something I need to tell you."

Cleo and Rikki were both shocked at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Alright... Don't take this the wrong way, but... Remember when I was in the Moon Pool during the last full moon?"

"Yeah, how could we forget? You could have gotten killed!" Rikki snapped.

"I... I got new powers." I whispered quietly.

"Really? That's great, Bella! What can you do?" Cleo asked.

"That's amazing. Come on, Bella, spill!" Rikki chided.

"It's kinda weird... I just realized... Anyway, my powers are Telekinesis, the ability to move things, Geokinesis, the ability to create earthquakes and control soil and minerals and gems, and Florakinesis, the ability to control plants."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" Cleo exclaimed. "Your power is over fire, mine Air, and Emma Ice. Now Bella has earth. The elements!"

"What? Air and Fire?" Bella was confused.

"Alright, I should probably explain. Cleo and I have powers over the elements too. Cleo can control Air as well as water—She can create wind and also rain. I can start and put out fires, and create lightning. Emma, that other mermaid friend we told you about, can create snow as well as ice. So it makes sense, right? Air, Fire, Ice and Earth. And we can all control water." Rikki told Bella.

"That's cool." Bella agreed.

"Definitely." Will was just glad that Bella had finally told her friends.

"Come on, let's go to the café for a juice or something." Rikki announced.

"I can't come. Sophie-the-devil-coach is making me go to training again. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye Will." Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked out with Cleo and Rikki.

"Be careful!" Will called after them, but they were already gone.

_**End of Flashback**_

So that was how Cleo, Rikki and Bella ended up there, on the boulevard outside the café that was, staring soulfully into the water. How had Denman sidled into their lives, messing up it all?

Cleo was the one who finally brought them down to earth. "So, how about that juice?" She asked.

"Right!" Bella laughed. "I almost forgot!"

"Same here," Rikki said as she pushed through the beaded doorway into Rikki's Café.

She went behind the counter. "Wow, this place is so quiet today." She was right. There wasn't a single customer in the café. "Do you think Zane would be mad if I just made my juice? There isn't anyone in the café."

She went over to the smoothie maker. "So what do you guys want?"

"Kiwi strawberry," Both Bella and Cleo said at the same time.

Rikki laughed. "Alright, 3 kiwi strawberries." She expertly mixed three kiwi strawberry smoothies and set them on the counter. "Okay, so—" She started speaking but was cut off by the sound of beads jingling as someone entered the café. She looked up, glad for some business, but her eyes widened in horror as she saw the familiar face of Dr. Linda Denman.

Bella noticed the looks on Cleo and Rikki's faces. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"That's her," Cleo whispered. "Dr. Denman!"


	4. The Real Danger Begins

08/16/2012

Chapter 4

The real danger begins

Cleo, Rikki and Bella ran out of the general area in the café and into the boss's office. Rikki locked the door and the three of them collapsed onto the couch.

"Do you think she's going to come after us?" Bella asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine." Cleo reassured her.

**Dr. Denman's POV**

I saw the sign. Rikki's Cafe. This is it. I'm going to find the girls and see if they are still mermaids.

You might ask, how did I wind up here? You see, this has been bothering me all too much. The fact that there _are _mermaids out there. I almost got them to tell me how they got their powers! Oh, it was so sad that they didn't spill. But I know that it had something to do with Mako. So I came back. I was determined to find out.

As I entered the cafe, I heard whispers, and then footsteps. I turned around and saw the girls disappearing into a back room. I tried the door and it was locked.

Oh, well, I thought. Forget interrogating the girls. I'll just go back and set up my underwater cams.

"Vince!" I yelled from my lab room. "Thomas! Jeremy!" All three men were new ones that I hired just for this project. They were incredibly strong, but, except for Thomas, who had an IQ of 110, they were incredibly stupid.

"For the last time, I want you to place them at random intervals throughout this path!" I shouted. I was pointing to the path to Mako Island on my map. I was talking about the underwater cams. I only had a week before we had to return them to the Marine Biology Institute of Australia. I was ecstatic. This was it.


	5. Swimming

08/16/2012

Chapter 5

Swimming

_One week later_

**Bella's POV**

I walked along the wharf towards Will's boat shed. I was meeting him there for a... uh... a date, I guess you could call it that? It's not really a date, I guess, just lunch, and maybe we'll see a video.

"Hey, babe," I hear and look up to see Will walking down to meet me.

"Hi, I know I'm late but I got caught u–" I started but was silenced by his lips on mine.

"So, what do you want to do? I know it's not supposed to be all fancy but I..." He trailed off.

I smiled at him. "Forget it, it's okay. Hey, what's that?" I spied a package in his hand.

"Oh, nothing. Come and get it!" He yelled. I chased after him and finally caught up to him.

"Thanks a lot, Will, that was the _dream _date," I said sarcastically. I snatched the little package and tore it open. It was a little box. Inside was a necklace.

"Gee, I didn't know you liked jewelry, Will," I teased.

"It's for you," He said.

"What?"

"Well, sort of like a going away present. I'm moving to the States for a free-diving comp."

My jaw drops. "What?" But... But Will couldn't be going away, right? I just started to get to know him really well, and...

"For ever?" In barely choked out.

"One year."

That's not good enough. _I _will not be here in one year, most likely. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again.

"When do you leave?"

"When school starts."

At least I'll get to share the summer with him. 2 and a half months. Maybe everything will be fine.

"Bella, I want you to know that... That I love you. You know that I'll never stop loving you, right?"

"I know, Will. I love you too."

_Two days later, the Beach_

**Bella's POV**

I just sat there, gazing out at the ocean. I felt like some part of me had been, I don't know, _ripped off_. Gone. I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it.

I fingered the charm around my neck. The one Will had given me. It was beautiful and contained a charm shaped like a piece of candy in pink wrapping paper. "Because you're sweet, like candy," Will had said. He also pointed out the secret button that would open the charm to show a spot for a picture. Will had set a photo of the two of us inside. It had been taken at Cleo's birthday party a few weeks ago.

I dared myself to open the necklace and stared at the photo of us. Will had his head thrown back, laughing. Which was strange since he was wearing a tuxedo. One arm was around me. I was wearing my best outfit, a strapless ankle-length blue velvet dress. I was talking. It was the joke I was telling him that had made him laugh, I recalled as I gazed at the photo.

I stared into the blue, blue sea. I really wanted to go swimming. Well, maybe if I just... I mean, It couldn't hurt to have a little swim, could it? Denman's boats were far away, and I would only swim along the coastline.

I dove into the water, and there I went.

Oh, how good it felt, the water rushing past me, zooming round and round in circles. I eyed the water stretching out before me. Hmm, maybe I should go a _bit _further...

I swam forward. I saw no sign of any of Denman's underwater cameras. I sighed. good, I decided, and powered away.

**Third-Person POV**

There was just the problem that she accidentally swam further out than she was supposed to, into the territory patrolled by Denman's underwater cameras.

One of them focused, and...

_Click_.


	6. Exposed

08/16/2012

Chapter 6

Exposed

**Dr. Denman's POV**

I scrolled through the pictures that had been taken by the underwater cameras that Thomas had helped me upload onto my laptop. I had gotten tired of viewing the photos in full-screen mode so I just scrolled through, scanning quickly. Most of the photos were the same. I sighed as we got through to the end.

I didn't even want to look at the last line of photographs. There was nothing exciting. I sighed and moved to close my iPhoto, but Thomas stopped me.

"Hold on, Dr. D.," He said.

"What?" I was irritated. Couldn't he tell how upset I was that I had not discovered a mermaid?

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to one photo on the screen, the third-last one.

"What about it?" I replied. I saw nothing but a blue backdrop and some big fish.

"Could _that _be a mermaid?"

"Oh, please, Thomas. You haven't seen the mermaids. How would you know from a tiny little image?" I clicked on the image. "See, it's noth–" I stopped. There, was a beautiful mermaid with a bright orange tail and a head full of light hair. She was facing sideways, so I could barely see her face. I tried to match them up to Cleo, Rikki or Emma. It certainly wasn't Cleo, since Cleo had dark hair and this girl had blond. But it wasn't Rikki or Emma either. Well, I thought to myself. Those girls couldn't be the only mermaids, could they? There must be other ones. And it didn't matter if it wasn't one of the girls. It was a mermaid. Once I caught her and exposed her, I would be famous.

"Thomas," I told him. "Would you alert the other staff. We are going to get that mermaid."


	7. Cleo's great Idea

08/16/2012

Chapter 7

Missing

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Rikki, Cleo," I waved to Rikki and Cleo as I pushed through the beaded doorway into Rikki's.

"Hi, Bella. Want a lemon-spearmint granite slush? We just added it to the menu. Zane said since it's summer, people will want something refreshing." Rikki smiled at me as I came in.

"Sure, how much?"

"Ah, it's okay. You're a friend. Anyway, we're testing things out. You might not like it."

"Thanks." I accepted the drink and sat down in a booth. I took a sip. _Errgh! _It was way too minty, even for me, and I loved mint. And it was _way _too cold. "Uh, Rikki," I said, "How much mint did you…" I stopped as Cleo, Lewis and Will came in through the beaded doorway.

"Hi!" Cleo said. "Guess what? Lewis and I are planning a camping trip at Mako. It's gonna be great!"

"Uh, Cleo, I don't think that's such a good–" Rikki stopped at a death-glare from Lewis. "Actually, it sounds _great_!" She said, faking enthusiasm, but I saw her roll her eyes.

"Great! We meet at Mako on Friday!" Cleo squealed and then grabbed Lewis' arm and led him away.

"Yes! Great!" Rikki said sarcastically as she left the café. She sighed. "I can't believe we're actually–"

"Oh come on, Rikki. It'll be fun. Take us off our problems." I argued.

"Alright, well I better get to work, see ya!"

I pushed my glass of lemon-spearmint granite slush toward Will. "Here, you can have this." I told him. I laughed as I imagined Will tasting the minty drink, especially since Will hated mint.

Then I left the café and went home.


	8. Camping at Mako Island

08/18/2012

**A/N**

**Thanks so much, to all my readers, anyone who read, reviewed, or followed this story, or me as an author. But the main reason I'm adding this is that in case you don't know, I rewrote my 7****th**** chapter and it's now longer. If you don't reread the chapter this one won't make sense. **

**Now on to the story!**

**Rikki's POV**

I sighed as I stuffed some more clothes into my duffel bag. I couldn't believe what Cleo had come up with as a "fun" little trip. This was definitely a crazy idea.

Hmm, maybe I was being a bad friend. Maybe I shouldn't be so unsupportive. I stuffed my favorite shorts into the bag.

"Rikki?" I heard the trailer door slam and my dad come in.

"Hi Dad," I said, not looking up.

"What are you doing? Oh, no, you're not leaving for college already, right? I thought you said–"

"Don't worry, Dad," I rolled my eyes when I remembered I forgot to tell my Dad about Cleo's camping trip. "We–Cleo, Bella, Zane, Lewis, Will and me are going camping at Mako Island."

"Why do you spend so much time out there anyway?"

"Umm. We like it there?" It came out more like a question.

My dad raised his eyebrows, suspicious.

"Well, there's a good place for camping there, nice big grass field, you know?" I knew I was blubbering like an idiot, but there was no getting out of it.

My dad nodded and left me alone.

Now I just had to worry about the trip.

**Bella's POV**

"Bye Dad!" I called to my father. He waved at me. "Oh, and could you mention this to Mom for me? I didn't get a chance to tell her."

"Sure honey, I'll call her tonight." My mom was on a business trip. It wasn't important. She always was.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you tonight if I have signal. If not I'll email you, Lewis has one of those Wi-Fi thingies."

"Bye, Bella," Dad called again. I rolled my eyes. _Gosh, Dad, I'm only going on a camping trip, it's not like I'm moving away or something. _I thought. That thought reminded me of Will, and sadness washed over me. I had already suggested to Cleo that we could have a sort of going-away party for him.

I grinned at my overprotected dad and set my small suitcase on the pavement to hug my dad. I grabbed it again just as it started rolling away and hurried down the road before my dad could say something more embarrassing. Then I hopped in a taxi and told the driver to head to the marina.

**Cleo's POV**

I was _soooo _excited for the camping trip. It was gonna be awesome. I stepped onto the dock where Lewis' boat was, and I realized with sadness that no one else was there. Not even Lewis. Well, sure. I had arrived at the marina a bit early, but only because I was excited. And besides, only by 20 minutes.

I sat down on the edge of the rail and sighed. What if they weren't coming at all? What if they were all busy? What if they never wanted to come? What if…

"Cleo!" I turned and, to my delight, I saw Bella running towards me, Lewis and Will lagging slightly behind.

"Bella! Lewis, Will." I grinned widely at them all. "Come on, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Rikki and Zane." Bella replied. "Rikki texted me. She's on her way."

"This is going to be great!" I exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, sure, Cleo," Bella said, slightly halfheartedly, but I was too excited to care. We were going camping at Mako Island! Okay, I knew it was sort of a disaster the last time, but anyways. Lightning never struck the same place twice. It couldn't happen again.

Rikki and Zane arrived after a few moments, and we all piled into the boat and sped off towards Mako.

**Third-Person POV**

Bella and Rikki sat beside each other on Lewis' speed boat. Often one or the other would look up and roll their eyes, or sigh, or groan. Cleo was oblivious, she was ecstatic.

Despite the worry that something would go wrong, the trip went perfectly. They made it to the campsite, which was empty, and set up tents. Cleo, Rikki and Bella would be sharing a 3-person tent with extra room for their stuff. Zane and Will, best friends forever (**Haha**) would be sharing a small single-person tent, which was Zane's, but he claimed he could squeeze Will into it. Lewis was left homeless (**HAHAHA**) but Cleo and Bella made a little crystalized water house for him.

At night everyone sat around the campfire Rikki made and roasted hot dogs. Bella's caught on fire and she was scared until she realized it was one of Rikki's little tricks and it was harmless. Then she ate the hot dog, fire and all. (**I know that Rikki can't produce edible fire, but I just really really wanted to add this!**)

At about 10:50 everyone went to bed. Cleo, Rikki and Bella stayed up talking for a while, but they were too tired, so they fell asleep after 20 minutes

Little did they now that the next day would be full of surprises….

**A/N**

**Yeah, I hope you liked it! I know it's not getting to the topic yet, I'm just that type of writer! **


	9. Missing

08/28/2012

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night from water splashing in my face. I sat up quickly, alert. I saw 2 shapes come into focus. Two big men, and they were coming for me.

I shinnied out of my sleeping bag and tried to jump up, but I fell over my tail. One of the men picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I didn't know what was happening. How did they know? How was it possible? At first I was completely paralyzed. Then my instinct kicked in and I started screaming at the top of my lungs. The big fat guy who was carrying me clamped a hand over my mouth, muting the sound.

"Here," the other fat guy tossed him a piece of cloth, which he tied around my mouth.

I could say I put up a good fight. That would be a lie. These men were really strong. I could barely move. All I could do was try to breathe.

They carried me outside to a big truck. They literally threw me in the back and climbed into the front. It was only after this happened then this thought struck me– What were they doing? How did they know? Where were they going to take me?

The engine roared to life, waking me from my thoughts. Then we drove off into the darkness of the night.

_The next morning_

**Cleo's POV**

I sat up. The sun was shining in my eyes. I could already hear the boys outside, but Rikki was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag. I decided not to disturb her and left the tent.

"Mornin', Cleo," Lewis greeted me.

"Hi, Lewis."

"Rikki up yet?" Zane asked, coming back with his arms full of logs. "We need her to start the fire."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "Rikki? Awake? It's like–" I stopped. "Like… What time is it?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"It's almost ten," Lewis replied.

"Oh." I said bluntly. "I'll go wake Rikki then."

Rikki took 20 minutes to wake up. She wouldn't wake up after I shook her, called her name, yelled her name, shook her hard, or tried to pry her eyes open. She did, eventually, after I hit her hard over the head with a book.

"Hey! Ouch! Cleo! No! I wanna sleep! Give me 5 more minutes!"

"Rikki," I sighed, exhausted. "You were the one who wanted an early start toady."

"What? It's too early right now! Wake me at 8."

"Rikki. It's 10:00 already!"

"What? Rikki sat up. "Alright, alright. Is Bella up?"

I glanced over at Bella's sleeping bag. It was empty.

"Yup." I told her.

Rikki got out of bed and we both headed to find the boys outside.

"Where's Bella?" Will asked, jogging over to us.

"What? Isn't she with you?" Rikki asked.

"No, I can't find her."

"She's probably on her early morning jog or something." I assured him.

"But she's always back by 9:30!"

"Relax, Will!" Rikki said. "She probably lost track of the time. She'll turn up."

Will shrugged and left to help the other boys.

**Bella's POV.**

When I woke up I was confused. I didn't even remember going to sleep or losing consciousness. I didn't know where I was. But I did know that I was underwater.

"Ah, yes. I see you're awake." My eyes totally snapped open at that voice. I saw a blond woman standing in front of me–Dr. Denman.

I froze. Dr. Denman. Did she know about Cleo and Rikki too? What else did she know? Anger welled up inside me and I wanted to slap her across the face–

I realized I was in a huge aquarium. And I was in a sort of science lab, probably Denman's laboratory. I saw that she had left a grate at the top and between the grate lid and the water was a small pocket of air. I swam up to take a breath.

I was greeted with a sharp pain in my tail. I looked down and spotted a huge metal chain, connected to the wall, and with a ring that looked kind of like a handcuff that was secured around my fin. I reached up towards the lid, gripped it, and pulled myself up.

I felt good to breathe air again. I glanced over at Denman. She was taking notes.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Like I'll ever tell you!" I sneered.

"Suit yourself, but I have better ways of finding out for myself." She went to the open doorway and yelled, "Bring me a camera!"

A teenage boy about my age with sandy hair came in carrying a big heavy camera. When I saw his face, though, I was shocked.

Lewis McCartney.

I watched his face as his eyes grew round with recognition. He didn't say anything though. He handed the big camera to Dr. Denman and left.

**(EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Wow. I just realized that in the beginning of the story I had Lewis in school in America and now suddenly he's here! Okay, so, basically what happened is that he came back and was forced to be Dr. Denman's assistant. So yeah. Hope you liked so far! Please review!)**

"Smile pretty for the camera!" I ignored her. I was staring at the doorway where Lewis had disappeared.

So he was working for Denman.

When was he planning to share that with us?

**A/N**

**So, end of this chapter! How did you like it? I'm Soooooooo happy that people like my story! **

**I GOT REVIEWS! I GOT REVIEWS! EEEEEEE!**

**Sorry about that.**

**So yeah, I love getting feedback it helps motivate me to write more.**

**By the way, I wrote most of this chapter on the bus coming home from school, so if there's any mistakes let me know. And also I typed this on my school MacBook I hope my teacher won't be mad. But anyways these two guys in front of me were playing Minecraft geez.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**


	10. I don't know what to call this chapter

Ch10 09/03/2012

**A/N**

**Hi, I'm thinking about maybe changing the title, cuz you gotta admit my title right now really sucks. Do you have any suggestions cuz I suck at coming up with titles. If you have a suggestion just stick it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**DISCAIMER I don't own anything**

**Lewis's POV**

I ran down the hall, my feet pounding the floor. I thudded down the stairs and turned to the door. I wrenched it open and ran. I ran all the way to the marina and my boat. I started the boat and hopped in.

**(AN: Starting from here will be typed on the bus… On my school MacBook Pro… You know the rest right?)**

I watched Mako Island grow bigger and bigger and bigger… until my boat stopped in the sand. I stood up and dragged my boat onto the beach. Then I hopped off and ran all the way to the campsite.

**Will's POV**

_Flashback_

I willed myself not to think about Bella as I help Zane and Lewis collect wood for the fire. She was still missing. She had been gone since morning. I didn't want to think what might've happened to her. Rikki and Cleo had both gone searching and had already come back. Without her.

"Don't worry Will, she'll turn up," Cleo told me. If I had a dollar for every time she's said that, I'd be seriously rich.

Lewis had left for his "Job".

_Flashback _**(LOL, flashback inside flashback! I didn't want to have to do this, but there isn't any other way.)**

That very morning, after Cleo and Rikki came back from searching for Bella, was the day Lewis told us about working for Denman. Rikki instantly lost her head and yelled and called him a traitor and threatened to burn him from the inside out.

"No, Rikki! Listen to me! I was thinking, well, if I could get close to her then maybe I can learn about what she's planning and that would seriously help you guys!"

"Really?" Cleo asked. "You'd do that for us?"

I swear I saw Rikki roll her eyes.

_End of Flashback _**(I mean the flashback inside flashback.)**

Zane was cooking lunch.

Cleo was inside the girls' tent. I heard her talking to her Dad on the phone.

I thought about Bella.

I thought some more.

_End of Flashback_

I knew something was wrong when I saw him running into the campsite, his face all white and pale.

"Lewis?"

"MEETING! MEETING!" Lewis yelled.

"Oi, tone it down, man!" Zane stood up from where he'd been kneeling by the fire. "What's wrong?"

"Meeting," Lewis gulped hoarsely, reaching for a bottle of water.

"I'm here I'm here, what?" Said Cleo as she left her tent. Rikki followed her into the clearing.

We sat down around a wooden table.

I felt my jaw drop and my face turn white with horror as Lewis told the awful news.

**A/N**

**To the people who think my chapters are too short I do try to make them longer only I type them on Word and the margin is huge so it looks like i typed a lot so I post it and it turns out I wrote really little. I'll try and compensate by updating more often, but I've been kinda busy with schoolwork so yeah.**

**And also this is an idea that popped into my head recently from reading other fanfictions.**

**I put 3 questions at the end of each chapter (H2O related of course) if you know the answer PM me and I'll PM you back with a sneak peek.**

**Questions:**

**What does the clock tower in the background say when Rikki is telling Will that she doesn't know how to get to Mako? (Season 3 ep. 2)**

**What color is Cleo's drink when she, Rikki and Bella are in the cafe saying that it's risky if she just decides to go along with Will? (Season 3 ep. 2)**

**What company is Lewis' laptop from?**

**So yeah!**

**Please review, it makes me so happy!**

**I will update sooner if you review!**

**BYE! XDXDXD**


End file.
